WOLF
by Zipplebackie
Summary: Grimmjow, yang merupakan seorang werewolf yang jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia... Diharuskan memilih antara manusia yang dicintainya ataukah kaumnya sendiri. AizenGrimm, slight GrimmIchi, Lemon, Implisit, YAOI, AU.


.

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Pair: AizenGrimm, GrimmIchi(nyempil dikit)

Rate: M

Warning: AU atau AR (gak paham mana yang bener), YAOI, misstypo, Werewolf gaje (kaya 12 cowok yg sok-sokan merangkak kaya serigala padahal muka cacing kremi! #plakkk), LEMON IMPLISIT TAPI GAGAL, SERBA GAJE POKOKNYA!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

Setengah songfic, setengah bukan! EXO - WOLF

.

_**Special for Denisa Miranda Putri (I don't know what's ur username in FFn! XDD Gomen ne!)**_

.

.

Ichigo menaruh kantong belanjaannya di lantai lalu tangannya merogoh saku celana mencari kunci rumahnya. Hari ini hari yang panas, membuatnya ingin segera masuk dan merasakan segarnya ac. Saat sudah masuk kedalam, dirinya justru dikagetkan oleh sosok pemuda tampan yang tengah berdiri bersedekap menatapnya dengan pandangan mengantuk.

"Dari mana saja?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari pemuda berambut biru yang kini mengikuti langkahnya ke dapur. Lucu sekali melihat tampang bangun tidur Grimmjow seperti itu, membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak lihat kantung belanjaan ini?" jawabnya seraya memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan ke kulkas. Sebelum gerakannya terhenti saat sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. "Grimm..." lenguhnya merasakan hangat napas Grimmjow dilehernya.

Matanya sedikit melebar takut saat melihat tangan Grimmjow di perutnya dengan kuku yang perlahan memanjang.

"Grimmjow!" teriaknya melepaskan pelukan itu dan berbalik menatap horror pada pemuda berambut biru itu. Oke, dia tidak pernah berharap dalam posisi seperti ini. Tapi pandangnya perlahan berubah lembut saat melihat Grimmjow kembali tenang, saat dia bisa melihat mata biru indah itu lagi, dia mendekat perlahan.

"Maaf..."

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Hanya sebuah senyum untuk menenangkan. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat bahu Grimmjow yang tadinya tegang sekarang lebih rileks. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya pelan.

Pemuda dihadapannya ini memang berbeda, dan dia kadang merasa takut. Tapi dia percaya Grimmjow tidak akan melukainya. Yah, hanya sebuah kepercayaan kecil.

"Nanti malam bulan purnama..." ujarnya seraya duduk di kursi meja makan dan menopang dagu, lelah akan pekerjaannya hari ini.

"Aku tahu..."

Hanya itu jawaban Grimmjow, mungkin pemuda itu sedang banyak pikiran. Dia tidak tahu, tapi biasannya Grimmjow tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Dan melihatnya seperti orang yang sedang uring-uringan seperti ini membuatnya bingung harus bagaimana. "Jangan pergi terlalu lama!"

Dan Grimmjow hanya menghela napas lelah. Malam ini mungkin akan menjadi malam yang panjang baginya. Dia ingin tetep disini, tapi dia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Tidak selama dirinya masih seorang werewolf.

Dia hanya ingin terikat dengan Ichigo, sejak pertama melihat pemuda itu akan menjadi santap malam teman-temannya, dia sudah jatuh pada Ichigo...

.

.

.

"Grimmjow, kau menghilang terlalu lama! Kemana saja kau?"

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan itu, Grimmjow melewati leelaki itu dengan langkah tegapnya. Sedikit menggeram kesal saat sosok Nnoitra tetap saja mengikutinya. Dia hanya ingin istirahat... dan mungkin juga mandi karena badannya sudah penuh dengan darah yang sudah mengering.

"Oey, Grimm! Aku tahu tentang manusia itu!" perkataan Nnoitra itu sukses membuat langkahnya terhenti dan membeku.

"Apa maksudmu?" nada bicaranya berusaha setenang mungkin meski dia yakin Nnoitra pasti benar-benar tahu tentang Ichigo. Nnoitra terkekeh dengan tampang menyebalkan, menurutnya.

"Yah... manusia bernama Kurosaki itu?" dan tampang Nnoitra sekarang benar-benar membuatnya bernapsu untuk mencakarnya habis-habisan. Dengan satu sentakan, dia mendorong lelaki jangkung itu ke dinding dan mencengkeram lehernya. Giginya gemeretak menahan marah melihat seringai menyebalkan Nnoitra.

"Jangan. Berani. Kau. Menyentuhnya!" geramnya dengan permata yang tadinya biru safir, kini menyala merah darah. Kukunya yang memanjang menggores leher Nnoitra, bahkan ada yang sampai menusuk leher itu.

"Woow~ tenang, Grimm! Bukan aku yang seharusnya kau khawatirkan!" ujar Nnoitra masih dengan seringainya yang aneh itu. Grimmjow tersentak dan sadar akan satu hal yang fatal.

"Jangan bilang kalau..." ucapannya menganggtung, tidak berani mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana ya? Biasanya sebelum yang lain tahu, Aizen-sama pasti sudah tahu lebih dulu." Nnoitra melayangkan pandangan merendahkan pada Grimmjow. "Sadarlah Grimmjow, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Kau ini hanya seorang... karnivora!"

"Grrhh... BRENGSEK!" teriaknya keras dan melepaskan cekikannya pada Nnoitra.

Menatap lelaki jangkung itu tajam, sebelum berlalu pergi ke kamarnya. Pikirannya tambah tidak tenang. Grimmjow menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas kasur itu. Tidak peduli pada seprai yang ikut ternoda warna merah.

Mungkin keadaan yang mengharuskannya lepas dari Ichigo. Ya, dia harus!

"Kau tidak terlihat senang, Grimmjow..."

Matanya melebar kaget dan langsung tersentak duduk. Melihat keberadaan orang lain yang berdiri di samping jendela. Seorang lelaki rupawan dengan rambut cokelatnya. Grimmjow tidak tahu harus membalas apa, jadi dia hanya diam saja.

"Padahal sebelumnya kau terlihat senang dengan manusia itu." Nada bicara itu begitu tenang tapi menekan. Aizen tahu. Dan itu membuat Grimmjow semakin kalut. Dia hanya tidak ingin membawa Ichigo kedalam masalah.

"Aku... maafkan aku!"

Dan Aizen tersenyum, entah apakah lelaki itu menerima permintaan maafnya atau yang lain. Tapi senyum itu seolah menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa disini. Bukan jenis senyum meremehkan atau merendahkan, tapi punya efek tersendiri.

Aizen melangkah pelan mendekat, langkah yang begitu tenang seperti permukaan air yang tanpa riak. Tenang, tapi berbahaya... ingat peribahasa 'air tenang menghanyutkan'? Seperti itulah.

"Menurutmu begitu mudah mengatakan kata 'maaf'?"

Kali ini Grimmjow benar-benar harus menahan napas saat tangan Aizen merayap di lehernya. Sedikit meringis saat merasakan goresan kuku pada kulit lehernya. Menggores panjang dan dalam dari bawah telinga hingga ke bahunya.

Darah mulai mengalir darisana, tapi dia hanya diam saja menatap Aizen yang beridiri dihadapannya. Bau darah membuat kepalanya seperti berputar. Jiwa binatang buasnya perlahan merayap naik berusaha mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Napasnya memburu dengan tubuh bergetar. "Nghh... akh!" erangnya memejamkan mata merasakan lidah Aizen menyapu luka itu. Sedikit perih.

Dan dia tahu hal berikutnya adalah dirinya yang sudah kembali tiduran di kasur dengan sang ketua suku Werewolf diatasnya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika tangan putih itu mulai membuka helai pakaiannya satu persatu.

Erangannya kembali mengudara ketika tangan kekar hangat itu mengusap miliknya yang sudah tak terlindung sehelai kain pun dengan lembut. Menikmati setiap otot-otot yang mulai mengeras di sekitarnya.

Terbawa oleh suasana yang panas, dia sudah tidak peduli apapun lagi. Tangannya mendorong Aizen sekuat tenaga, beralih memerangkap tubuh tegap itu dibawahnya.

Aizen hanya tersenyum dan membelai pipi Grimmjow pelan. "Tidak sabaran, eum?" ujarnya melihat wajah Grimmjow yang seolah hampir diambang batas dan tidak sabaran melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"A-aizen-sama..."

Dan Aizen menang, merasa puas akan reaksi Grimmjow. Tidak ada yang bisa mengambil seorang Grimmjow dari bawah naungannya, apalagi seorang manusia lemah.

Safir itu terpejam erat merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang melandanya ketika tangan hangat itu mulai terganti oleh lidah lembut nan basah yang menggelitik syarafnya, meraupnya dalam rongga mulut hangat dan basah sang pemimpin. Tangannya terkepal erat, menahan gejolak yang melandanya.

"Khh…" tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan bisa dirasakan oleh Aizen yang telah menikmati dirinya. Bisa ia rasakan miliknya makin mengeras. Karena terangsang tiap jilatan yang dilakukan lidah lentur itu.

Ia menginginkan lebih akan apa yang dirasakannya. Membuat tangan pucatnya menangkap helai cokelat itu dalam cengkraman tangannya. Memaju mundurkan auburn itu dengan cepat, bermaksud menambah rangsangan kenikmatan dibawah sana. Merasakan sensasi hangat ketika dirinya mulai terbawa arus yang seolah melayang ketika hasratnya keluar dengan deras.

Membuat lidah nakal yang sedari tadi bermain di miliknya itu kini berjengit riang akan datangnya apa yang tengah ditunggu. Satu tegukan besar dalam menelan semua sarinya tanpa sisa. Sebelum wajah tampan itu mendongak dan mulai merangkak ke atas, mensejajarkan dirinya untuk memandang safir indah itu. Tiga detik berlangsung hanya terisi oleh deru nafas dari keduanya.

"Kau paham dimana seharusnya kau berada, Grimmjow?" suara itu masih terdengar tenang, dan berat.

Mengecup lekuk leher jenjangnya. Menggigit-gigit kecil bagian sensitifnya. Lidahnya menjulur keluar kembali menikmati rasa dari tiap lekuk tubuh indah tersebut. Titik pada bagian dada membuat pandangannya teralih dan lidah lembut itu kini sudah berpindah pada titik itu. Dimana tangannya yang lain juga ikut menari di atas titik lain di seberang.

"Aizen… hhh…-sama" desah dan erang mengalun menerima semua perlakuan itu padanya. Aizen hanya tersenyum penuh misteri pada sosok yang kini tengah terbaring pasrah di bawahnya.

"!" lonjak kejut ketika miliknya kembali di genggam oleh pemuda hazle itu. "A-Aizen… nnhhh…" lenguhnya menikmati cengkeraman yang agak kasar saat miliknya digerakkan dalam tempo cepat. Membuat miliknya dibawah sana kembali mengeras seketika. Menghentak semakin keras ketika mengetahui tubuhnya semakin menegang.

"AH-hhmph…" jeritnya yang segera dibungkam ketika dirinya mencapai klimaks. Membuat sarinya mengotori tangan yang sedari tadi menyentuh miliknya dalam genggaman erat. Kepala cokelat itu mendongak. Sebelum kembali menawan bibir yang sudah kemerahan dalam cium panjang. Membawa lidah itu kembali tertaut erat. Merasakan rasa manis di rongga hangatnya.

Sontak ciuman itu terlepas ketika Grimmjow merasakan ada sesuatu yang memasuki dirinya. Membuat erangan kembali mengudara. Merasakan gerakan melebar pada dinding dalam dirinya. Satu tangan memanja Grimmjow sedangkan yang satunya lagi memilih untuk memanja bagian diri lain dari sang pemuda berambut biru itu. Memanja dan memijatnya pelan. Sampai erangan dan lenguh nikmat keluar tanpa henti.

Grimmjow menjerit tertahan ketika satu titik di dalam sana tersentuh lembut. Membuatnya membuncahkan kenikmatan yang tertahan. Mengotori tubuhnya dan sang pemimpin. Grimmjow masih diam mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Berusaha menikmati sisa-sisa klimaksnya dalam hening. Ia tahu, ini memang belum selesai. Tapi sungguh, ini sangat melelahkan hanya dengan dua kali klimaks. Apa yang diharapkan dari itu?

"Nghhh…" matanya menutup dalam ringis kesakitan ketika dirinya mulai bersatu dengan Aizen. Mencengkeram erat selimut yang menjadi alas bagi punggungnya. Saat tubuhnya diterobos masuk. Saat rasa sakit sedikit mengganggu pemikirannya.

"Tenanglah…" ucap Aizen pelan dan mulai bergerak di bawah sana.

"!" pekik kecil dari Grimmjow terdengar ketika titik di dalamnya kembali tersentuh. Membuat kenikmatan yang sedari tadi terkurung oleh sakit yang mendera, kini kembali melanda dalam satu buncah. Satu hentak lagi membuat erangan dan lenguh kembali menguar.

Erangan erotis yang membuat tempo pergerakannya semakin cepat. Menghentak dengan frontal titik di dalam sana. Hingga gejolak panas terasa pada perutnya.

Grimmjow menggigit tangannya sendiri dengan keras, hingga berdarah saat tidak bisa menahan semuanya lagi. Hingga lagi-lagi, sarinya kembali keluar. Sedikin mendesah kecil ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat juga perlahan memenuhi lubangnya.

Grimmjow menarik napas dalam berusaha menormalkan deru napas memburu dan putus-putus. Menatap sosok dengan wajah lembut nan rupawan diatasnya.

"Kau harus sadar dimana tempatmu, Grimmjow!"

"Ya!"

"Dan jangan temui manusia itu lagi!" sekali lagi Aizen angkat bicara, masih dengan napas memburunya.

"Ya. Tidak akan, Aizen-sama!"

.

.

END

.

.

_a/n: wokeh ini abal gaje banget, iya gue tau! Setengah songfic setengah bukan dari Wolfnya EXO, gak terlalu paham arti liriknya! Please maklumin udah lama gak nulis di fandom ini. bahkan gue juga ragu ada yg mau bacain ff ini! XDD dan buat Denisa-chan, maaf gak bisa buat 3some, ini lagi bulan puasa jadi gimanaa gitu~ gomen ne! _

_ah, gak mau bakom! Silahkan kritik sarannnya! Ini masih banyak kekurangan karna ngerjainnya setengah sadar! ^^_


End file.
